Unknown
by yellow flag
Summary: Losing the heart meant losing the war. What kind of scenario awaited them in this unknown future?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimed: dgm belonged to hoshino-sensei

Chapter 1 - The Flight

* * *

"Can you handle it alone?" asked a voice somewhere in the dark corner of London. It was a cold and rainy night. The waving sounds of the storming river were crashing through the hollow city. At a time like this, most people were out of the street; only two figures were standing on the empty street under the heavy rain, not far away from the port.

She threw a glance at the standing man next to her as the other began to walk away towards downtown. "Yes, so please don't be worry, everything will turn out right," whispered the girl softly, her voice was damped by the never-ending rain. Here and there, some lanterns shone weakly on the roadside of London as the rest of the town was hidden into the darkness.

"It that something you know or hope for?" questioned the man with a hint of sarcasm in it while trying to figure out their current location. Seriously, why did he always have to get involved with such a stupid optimistic person? Knowing fully well what kind of danger she let herself in she still wanted to protect the most important thing to her. They were just the same, no matter how hard this little missy tried to denial it. She reminded him so much of Allen and someone else he was once indebted to.

It was a risk at the beginning. They both knew it. After seven thousand years of sleep, the heart had finally awakened. It would be a matter of time until the order or the earl eventually found the hidden heart. They had to be careful with each step of their plan. Just one mistake and everything would be over. Losing the heart would mean losing the war and the world would fall into the three days of darkness like it had seven thousand years ago. Everything had changed in the past decades. Akuma and Innocence were developed. They were struggling for more power by testing the will of humans in the nonsense of tragedies. That was why they were here, to prevent the worse case scenario from happening just like a long time ago. They cannot trust anyone else, not even the order. The central was willing to sacrifice one of the few Exorcists that were still alive, as letting the truth about _another side of war_ coming out and losing their honoured _holy_ _war_ against the duke millennium. How much could a single person change the predetermined future?

Not knowing what to say, the other had stopped and fell into silence for a while, looking directly at the speaker while searching for the right answer. They calmly faced each other while the chilly wind ripped through them, leaving behind the feeling of loneliness. Only the sounds of heavy raindrops on the pavement surrounded them on this deserted place.

"The Innocence and the heart are linked. As long as the _heart_ stays alive, we can use its power to defeat the earl and destroy the Akuma. If it's something you're concerned about." Cold and merciless were the words that were spoken. Ridicule was clearly in that tender voice towards the heart that disgusted _heart_ that will destroy anything and everything with its love. She rubbed her freezing cheek lightly with both hands as she continued to stare pryingly at the red-haired man.

Even though his face was calm, there was a hint of anxiety written on his face. He never admitted it loud to anyone, but to him Allen Walker was like the son he never had. Marian Cross was a man who thought about himself first and was never concerned about the other person and their feelings. Now, he was worried about his stupid apprentice whom he had slowly begun to become fond of. Fate was cruel indeed, making people suffer for the sin of another, thought the smaller figure to herself as she thought about the white-haired boy. Such a pitiful buffoon fools on this endlessly absurd play. Then an ironic smile spread on her infantile features. The other Exorcists and she were nothing but marionettes moved around by an invisible hand too.

"Are you worried about your disciple Allen Walker?" the girl asked the ex-general of the black order curiously, remembering the past days event that took place in the new headquarters.

Quickly and with an indifferent voice the redhead man answered as he turned his head away, facing the windy rain of October. "No, but I need someone to pay my debts, Missy. And he is no longer my disciple; he's now on the position of a general. So would you like to lead the way to the nearby inn? It's raining cats and dogs, if you can see," added Cross with a mocking tone, changing the subject of his concern.

Pointing her index finger towards the sleeping city before her, the girl started to walk away from the former Exorcist. "In the south-east direction of London there is a small inn near the Thames named _White Lilly_. We can stay there for awhile and nobody will look after you there," she glanced at the tall man behind her. "That is, as long as you stay quiet."

'But that would be impossible for you,' thought the girl in silence. She had met many different people in her life but like never before someone like Cross Marian confronted her. The _now _former Exorcist nature amused her to no end.

The sounds of footsteps mixing with the noisy falling rain echoed through the empty streets of London as two figures walked under the cold night. The heavy atmosphere hung around them like a think blanket as they continued to follow the dark side road towards the inn. Cursing lightly, the smaller one began to walking faster towards the nearby inn.

"Aren't you cold?" asked the girl irritably.

They had been travelling through England for the last few days, from the new headquarters to London. It seemed that the weather got steadily worse after they left the old castle behind. Soaking wet and terribly tired from the long journey, the girl gripped her thin mantel tightly around her. She only wore a white blouse and black skirt underneath. Now she regretted her choice of clothes. Fortunately, rainwater did not found its way inside her boots too. How she looked forward to going into the inn thought the youngster as she swept her wet short dark hair from her face. The weather on this lonely island exhausted her to no end. So unpredictable and annoying, like a pregnant woman with a mood swing. Absorbed in her own thoughts, a warm hand wrapped itself around her small trembling shoulders.

"What?" queried the older man amused. His smirk, half-covered from the long red hair, grew wider with the peek glare he received, and he pulled her closer to him. "What kind of man am I if I left a small little girl freezing to death before my eyes?"

Gazes locked as he observed the younger one. Dark hair and pale face that was drenched from rain underlined even more the girl's innocent and fragile appearance. He felt pity for this chosen one. Not only her but for all of the supposed God's Apostles. Then he sighed. This sentimental mindset did not suit him. Maybe he shouldn't spend too much time with this little idiot.

"A perverted indebted womanizer with an alcohol problem who can't keep his hands by himself, maybe?" she responded bluntly.

It had been nearly six months since their paths crossed. Thanks to the red hair person next to her, she had suffered a lot of trauma during their journey together. She wondered how Allen Walker stayed by this man side for more than five years without committing suicide or murder yet. Waking up middle in the night by a loud screaming voice that yelled, "Oh god, oh god, YESSS!!!" (or sounds she did not wish to hear) nearly every week could drive you crazy after awhile.

An annoyed sigh escaped the taller man's lips. "You are no fun at all, Missy. Relax sometimes, it won't hurt, you know. And I thought you cared for me," added Marian in a fake sadden tone while searching for his cigarette in the black mantel he wore and lit his cigarette quickly. The rain had almost stopped. Only small raindrops had fallen on this part of London. Looking at Marian she had to sigh in defeat. This man always gave her a headache.

"If I didn't care you'd already be dead, Cross," answered the younger one indifferently. No lies, no pretending. In a way, they were companions, but even so, they just used each other to achieve their own goals. Feelings were only a distraction, no more.

"Let's hurry," she cut out abruptly while trying to swallow down the uneasiness she felt in her heart. "Renge might be going crazy from worry." It didn't matter, what she wished. The duties that bound her to this dark side of the world would never end. Feeling the warm strong arm around her, the girl kept walking. After passing some buildings they finally came to the road of the inn they were searching for. "From here on we just have to walk straightforward."

_Right, just straightforward and keep__ on moving…_

Marian threw a questioning glance at his companion as he heard a loud chuckle. 'Did that girl finally lose her mind?' Next time he had to remember not to let the girl to drink coffee and let her eat too much sweet.

"Na, I just remembered what Mana said a long time ago," said the black-hair girl warmly as if she knew what he was thinking. "_Don't stop and keep on moving_. That what he has said, right?" told she softly, a genuine smile upon her pale face. "_Mana _and_ the musician_, both of them. It's sad isn't it?" Without herself noticing it, her oblivious words made her companion recall unwanted memories inside his heart.

Looking at nothing the taller man stopped in front of the small inn. He face saddened a bit as he remembered about the past events in his life. He blew the last clouds of smoke into the chilly air before throwing the cigarette away as he glared absently at the starless night. How many people had lost their lives because of this useless war? The Exorcists and the Noah were nothing but just only brainless tools used to sacrifice to a heartless god.

* * *

The _White Lilly_ was shabbier than he thought. To tell the truth, it was under his class. Cross glared questioningly at his companion as he deliberated whether to stay outside or go inside.

"Don't look at me like that," complained the little missy annoyingly. "Excuse me that our budget is short right now, thanks to _some_ idiot. The innkeeper was nice enough to let us stay for only half the price."

'Cheapskate,' thought the man secretly while wiping the raindrops off his face with a handkerchief. It was much easier to let Allen or the moron Noah pay his mountains of debts. Pushing the thin wood door aside, the womanizer stepped into the warm room, followed silently by his younger partner. To his surprise, the hall was clear and welcome. Then Cross remembered where the person behind him really came from. What kind of life she used to live until now. Sounds of people's talks echoed through the illuminated room as the tall man observed his new environment. The space was subdivided into two sections: The one on his right side stood a bar with six or seven stools that were being use by some customers now. Near the counter was a stair that led to the second floor while cheap-looking wood chairs and tables filled the empty area on his left side.

"Oh my sweetheart!" shouted an old woman from the bar loudly as she saw the newcomers step into the room. Quickly the grey haired woman, who wore a plain blue dress with long sleeves, ran towards them and hugged the shorter girl firmly. "Where have you been for the last few days dear? Renge and I were worried about you," said the innkeeper concernedly. "Look at you. All wet and tired!" The child smiled weakly as she looked at her host. A furious glance was thrown at the other person as she caressed the pale cheek tenderly. "And you Mister! What kind of parent are you? How could you leave your two petite daughters alone in this kind of place?" scolded Madam Lichtenbough madly. Why shouldn't she? One day this small one just disappeared, leaving her elder sister alone in the inn without saying anything (The only thing she got from Renge was: "_Mama_ was going to look for _papa Cross_"). Even though this young miss was smarter than the children of the same age were, she still worried about her. An eight-year-old child shouldn't be wandering alone on the street. Who knew what kind of bad thing might happen to her?

"Excused me, madam," said Cross gentle while took the hand from the innkeeper gentlemanlike towards his mouth. Placing a soft kiss on the warm skin he ignored the wry look he got from the youngster. "There must be a misunderstanding." Enchanted by the charming smile that was given to her, Madam Lichtenbough blushed firmly from head to toe. "I am not their parent, but only their guardian," explained the ex-Marshall softly, eyes never left his respondent.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Mister Cross," Embarrassed by her own mistake while she withdrawn her hand shyly from the man touch. "Oh dear my lord, you two are soaking wet! First, take a warm bath and change into something dry and warm!" she commanded. "I will let my girl prepare a bath and meal for you two." Turning around as Madam Lichtenbough called after her niece. "Wait a moment Madam," requested Cross promptly. "Would you like to bring the best wine you have for me?" Nodding her head lightly at the demand, the woman allowed her new guests to head toward the bath.

"Idiot Cross!" hissed the girl quietly at the man next to her as they headed toward the prepared bath. "We don't have enough money for your luxury life! Forget the wine and drink water or something," she said irritated before kicking the man with full force at his calves.

* * *

"_Mama_!" screamed Renge happily as she latched herself on the small figure powerfully, throwing both of them onto the hard floor. Sparking green eyes shined brightly at the small person underneath her, long platinum blond hair caressing the childish face as she hugged the girl firmly.

"Does she still call you _mama_?" he asked, amused at the sight before him. A few hours after a warm bath and meal, the both of them could finally bid the innkeeper good night and return to their room.

"That's not my fault!" she shouted in return while trying to push the heavy body gently away from her.

"Aren't you the one who awakened her?" After the incident two months ago, their membership expanded from two to three. Thanks to the missy, they now had an Innocence turned into a human walking around the world. "Didn't I say you shouldn't do anything? And? Did you listen to me? No." Shaking his head lightly at the girl's silliness, Cross continued, "Now look at you."

It was always fun to tease the young girl. In his opinion, the missy was too serious with everything she did that it almost hurt to look. People her age should enjoy their lives at the fullest. Good wines, money and beauty women were things that made him more that happy.

Shortly after the smaller figure managed to push the other girl aside, both of them were sitting next to each other on the soft mattress. Cuddling contently with the small figure until she was satisfied, Renge noticed the other presence in the room.

Latching herself onto the taller body she mumbled something along the line like _Papa Cross_ while Marian playfully ruffled the golden locks. "So, did you finally notice me?" After the short greeting, Renge returned to the girl.

The missy meant the world for Renge, that was for sure. Her beloved _mama_. And that made him fear for them, because the thread they shared could destroyed both of them in the end. It was a mistake from the beginning, but if Cross had to be honest he didn't mind it at all. When he first met with the shorthaired girl, her eyes were empty and filled with sorrow and pain just like Allen was once before. Now she recovered and could smile once again, thanks to Renge, although it wasn't truly real. He chuckled a little as he thought about how cocky his disciple had become just like the boy he used to be before he met _Mana_. Allen, too, began to recover from the wound deep in his heart. Seating himself on the chair opposite from the two he looked directly at the smaller one.

"When are you going to leave?"

"Tomorrow." Clear and brief was the answer. There was nothing more to talk about. They had made the decision a long time ago.

"There is one thing I want to know," started the redhead man seriously. "Have you known from the beginning about the invasion and the Level IV?"

"Yes." Mismatched eyes closed for a while, avoiding the piercing gaze that was thrown directly . Discomfort was written across her young face, making the guilt grow larger than it already has. How could she tell something that would happen that can't be prevented? Lulubell's attack and the new developed Akuma. The consequences for interfering with the yet written events could be fatal. "But to know the future before hand wouldn't change anything at all. Not for you or for the dead members of the Black Order."

"Is that what you think?"

Not knowing what was going on Renge continued watching between her parents. Then she began to panic. '_Mama_ looks like she's in pain and _Papa_ looks very mad.' Her heart started to calm down again as she felt the cool slender hand on her warmed one. "There is nothing to worry about, Renge," said her _mama_ tenderly while looking at her with a warm, sad smile.

"I know it was wrong of me not to say anything, but what could you do if you knew about the invasion?"

Dark locks fell around her childlike face as she concentrated on the wood floor. The words she spoke was more directly towards her that anyone else. The helplessness she felt knowing the events before hand and couldn't do anything about it. How she hated this kind of feeling. It made her feel so useless.

Large hand patted the short hair lightly, feeling the softness on his dry skin. "Let's call it a day and get some rest. You're probably very tired, right Missy?" The girl was easy to read from the start. It was not hard for him to tell that she was the one who suffered the most from the bloody massacre in the old headquarters of the black order.

"Hm."

A faint smile was on her face before she took his hand from her head away and held it to her chest.

* * *

A bright sun greeted her as she prepared for her departure. Not far away Renge watched her sadly while she filled her back with necessary objects. She stood still at the doorsill and watched her companions. Then she spoke to her friends for the last time before she made her leave.

"Take care of Renge while I'm away. And Cross," she said briefly. "Finders and Exorcists might be here in London in a few days. So, I would advise you to leave as quickly as possible."

"Be careful," he called. "And don't get too attracted by the other Exorcists, _Ciel._"

Eyes widen a bit as she heard the man called her by that _name_ for the first time since the incidents two months ago that changed her completely. A smile bloomed on her face as they bid farewell.

Without another word, they parted from each other towards their destination.

* * *


	2. La fille de Maria

God, i never thought that i would finished this chapter in my life time. A thousand thanks for my wounderfull beta, koffee XD.

Oh, yeah, enjoy your time and hope you'll like it.

La fille de Maria

* * *

_A rumour was __spreading through a small village of Aix en Provence. A gift sent to humankind from his mightiness they said… _

_Two months ago a mysterious person has shown up out of nowhere with an ability alike the son of god. Young or old, men or women, anybody who was suffering under injuries or heavy wounds have healed in no time… _

"Is this report about our new mission?" Lavi asked his supervisor of the dark order indifferently while waving the record sheets back and forth. Half-heartedly reading said staple of paper.

The missions have become fewer in the past months. Akuma and the duke millennium have been quiet lately, but you couldn't be certain about what they are really doing. After the announcement about Allen being a Noah, the successor of the Bookman clan could not find the right time to speak with their tainted _Destroyer of Time_.

_To be__ an Exorcist and Noah at the same time_…

Who would have thought how ironic fate could be. Shortly after Allen Walker had paired up with Yu Kanda as his mission partner, to Lavi's dissatisfaction. There were many unanswered questions he had for the white haired teenager. Moreover, it didn't help he was being scolded by Bookman to do his job as a future Bookman.

"There are signs that the source of this phenomenon could be an Innocence, but the finders couldn't investigate the rumour further that this. We are not sure about the truth, but if Innocence is really the cause behind this then you know what to do," said Komui calmly, their current supervisor from the dark order, interrupting Lavi's train of thought.

"And," the man held briefly before continued with his speech.

"General Tiedoll and Chaozii would go with you as your mission partner," told the elder his underling.

"Please be careful."

After the meeting, Lavi left the taller man in his overloaded office behind and walked toward his room. In two hours, they would leave the headquarters for their mission. There were still times for him to prepare for the coming event.

* * *

'_Aix en Provence_, huh,' thought Lavi silently while observing his new environment.

The small village was half covered under a white mountain of snow. The weather was cold at this evening they have arrived. The snow fallen down steady on to the earth and painted the world in the colours of white and grey. White flocks were dancing around the small hamlet. Only few people were still walking around the illuminated building. Lavi made slowly some steps forwards through the heavy snow while he turned his interest to the finder behind him again.

"Sorry that we couldn't give you more information about the case in this place that we had already," Toma said disappointed behind the small group.

The finders had been more that two week here, but they still could not find the person with healing ability yet. The only hint they could get was that a man named _François_ _Mercelot_ was involved in this fall.

It seemed that said _monsieur Mercelot_ was an owner of a clinic in this remote place and that people with any kind of injuries came to see him then left without any trances of wounds. Even so, the location of the clinic was hiding well by the shadow of the forest. Toma and the others finders had tried to find the clinic themselves by searched through the village and the surrounding area that was covering by the thick forests. Nevertheless, for all the efforts they made, it was still wasted. They had monitored some visitors for the clinic twenty-four-seven to find them vanished into thin air.

They did not know if Innocence was responsible for this occurrence or it was just a fake rumour to fool people. The villagers were refusing to give any information about the whereabouts of the person they searched.

As if, something or someone try to prevent them from putting their nose deeper into this affair.

"What about we get rest first and talk over the topic after some dinner," suggested the Marshall of the black order.

Heads nodded as a sign of agreement, the group making their way through the cold snow and headed toward a small house the finders had stayed for the last two week.

* * *

The next morning Lavi and his other companions, Froi Tiedoll and Chaozii Han decided during breakfast that they would search after the Innocent separately. Maosa and Kie accompanied Chaozii and Marshall Froi while Toma chose to stay with Lavi.

As they walked through the market place in the chilly dawn light, the residents of the Aix en Provence were observing Lavi and Toma hatefully.

"Say Toma, are the people in this village always acting so hostile toward strangers?"

Curiosity lay within the voice as he asked the finder. More and more people at the roadside started to whisper louder in French with each step they made. Even though Lavi couldn't understand French very much, he wasn't stupid not to know the animus behind the words.

"Actually no, maybe just toward us."

Before Lavi could ask Toma anything further about the meaning of the spoken phase, he felt something hard has hit him from behind.

"What the-," cried the red-hair Exorcist out of surprise.

'A snowball?' questioned Lavi a little bit confuse while turned around for the responsible person.

"_Décampez! Décampez!_" (1)

An angry yell heard through the small village before Lavi and Toma began to run like hell out of the marketplace. What did they run from the villagers for, you asked? The residents had started to throw a bunch of snowballs at Lavi and Toma after they shouted something at them. Maybe you cannot be killed by mountains of snowballs, but after that they had armed themselves with choppers, knives, pick-axes, and lot of things that could be used to kill you ruthless and painfully.

They couldn't run around and beating up innocent people, couldn't they?

"Don't worry, mister Lavi. This kind of things happened every day to us," Toma said calmly as if they haven't being followed by a pack of furious folks (Did he has mentioned that they had choppers with them?).

"I mean calling us names or screamed something at us, finders, but they've never been this violent before," said Toma in wonder under his breath.

The young man quirked his eyebrow in question while they turned right after they passed a few buildings.

"Wait! That is not something that normal person with any kind of sanity would do! Are these people crazy or something?" The teen stated in disbelieve while he tried to catch his breath.

"Well, people in this village are not that bad. As we arrived here, the residents are being unfriendly; this is the first time that they used weapon and violence (aka. snowballs attack) against us. Even though that they didn't really cooperated with us by the searching for _monsieur Mercelot_, they still helped us, the finders with dwelling and foods."

Lavi could only listen to Toma's speech in silence. The way the people in this village were acting was more that suspicious. The sudden outburst of violence overnight wasn't normal. If he remembered correctly, about what Toma has said, the residents were just being unfriendly with the finders, but never rowdy before.

So, why now? Could it be that the cause for the hostile was brought by the arrival of the Exorcists? Could it be that...

"Look! We can hide ourselves in that building for awhile, mister Lavi," told the older suddenly before he pointed his index finger towards a derelict house not far from them.

He narrowed his green eye seriously, as the future Bookman followed the elder man closely.

* * *

Hiding themselves in the shadow of the solitary house, the Exorcist, and his helper waited for the crowd disappeared. The younger one hoped that their pursuers have not noticed their footsteps that led the folks directly to them. He could hear people screaming heatedly with each other while they stopped nearby the building. The tension increased as he listened in alert at the noisy residents. His heart beating faster by passed seconds. Then it was silence. Shortly they began to move again, back to the path they came. Without knowing, Lavi let out a soft breath that he has held unconsciously a while ago as the folks were out of their sigh.

"Do you think the others are okay?" asked the finder suddenly.

They have separated their group into order to find the clinic and monsieur _Mercelot_. Even though Marshall Tiedoll and Chaozii knew how to fight with their Innocence, Lavi doubted that they would go against civilians (even if the people were armed).

_Lavi? Here is Chaozii! _

Suddenly a panicked voice came from the black golem that has been followed them around.

_Can you please send Toma to the western side of the village? We have here a problem and-_

Before the Exorcist of the black order could say anything further, the connection broke abruptly.

"Chaozii, Chaozii! What happened?" called the god's Apostle through his black golem.

No response. He tried a few times before giving up on calling his other companions.

They interchanged puzzled looks with each other as Toma and Lavi thought about the early message from their companion.

What should they do? Let Toma going alone or go together? It can be nothing or a trap, set by their enemies.

Seconds passed while they stayed in silence, unsure about the whole situation.

"Toma, could you please go and find Chaozii. I'll wait here for you and contact me when you are arrived," decided Lavi.

Head nodded in agreement before the finder made his depart.

* * *

After minutes of waiting for the return of the finder, Lavi started out of boredom to explore the place he was in currently. Then he heard the sounds of footsteps. Lightly and yet steady someone approached him from behind. Turning around quickly as Lavi braced himself for a fight. Left out a small sigh as Lavi found himself facing with an infant in front of him.

"_Bonjour monsieur._" (2)

Lavi observed the girl quickly with his trained eye.

The youngster wore a plain beige mantel that it length reached her knees and a pair of black boots. White scarf excessively long for her was enwrapping around the small neck firmly, protecting her from the biting cold. Dark short hair was flowing around the pale face by the chill wind as she greeted him with a faint smile.

Nothing to get excited about. Just only, her eyes astounded him like nothing else. Eyes that held the colours of brown on the right side and blue on the other side that had looked up at him warmly.

They were strange and beautiful at the same time.

"Eh, _bonjour monsieur_?" repeated Lavi, perplex by the sigh.

It was the first time that Lavi has faced someone that has bicoloured eyes. Of course, he has heard about people who were born with eyes that held two different colours.

A soft chuckle reached his ears.

"_Je peux vous aider?_" (3) asked the girl softly while titled her head lightly to the right.

Confusion was display on the teen's face, as he looked down at the child in front of him, unsure about the intention of his guest. Then she repeated the same line again, but this time slower for him to understand.

"Sorry little girl, but I can't speak French," Lavi said playfully while ruffling at the shorted hair.

'Ah, this girl is really cute. Too bad she still a child,' though Lavi jokingly.

Mismatched eyes only watched him with childish like curiosity as Lavi continued stroking the small head.

"It would help me a lot if you can tell me where I can find _monsieur Mercelot,_" mumbled the teen, more toward himself that the girl.

He didn't know if the child could fully understand what he meant. The people around this place weren't helping at all. The villagers were very hostile toward them from the start as if they were a bunch demon from the hell itself. It wasn't that he haven't used to this kind of treatment, but it would be nice to finish the mission as quickly as possible.

"_Monsieur Mercelot_?"

Face lighted a little as he heard the girl repeated the name of that person he searched.

"Do you know where he is? Wait, do you understand me?"

"_Oui, oui. On y va_!" (4) she answered quickly while griped at his left uniform's sleeve lightly.

A cheerful smile played on the young face as she tore at his black sleeve as a sign for him to follow her immediately. Lavi hoped that Toma knew what to do next as he walked after the dark haired girl. Humming in a soft melody, the girl guided them toward the northern part of the cottage. Shortly they arrived at a small path that led them into the thick forest.

'Weird. I can't remember having seen this way before,' thought Lavi carefully as he followed his little guide.

The lane was located near the main road that they were yesterday. So, why did he not notice it until now? His right hand gripped firmly at his Innocence as Lavi and the girl went deeper into the grey and green world. Who knew, maybe this person belonged to the flunkies of the earl of millennium. Based on his experiences, Lavi has learnt that human could not ever be trusted. Especial when you were an Exorcist. Human were the one that giving birth to Akuma after all.

"_Monsieur_," called the girl.

Full out of his guard, Lavi turned to the person next to him, feeling a little bit shocked when the girl gazed him with sorrow and pleading eyes. Her small hand held tight to his as she looked up at the redhead teen with a sadden face. Then she turned away shortly und smiled widely at the red haired Exorcist as if nothing was wrong with her. A soft laughter and the girl ran ahead to a crossroads while beckoning him over.

With a stony-faced, the Exorcist of the black order increased his pace while clenching his fist, feeling the rough structure of small paper in his hand.

_Be careful, it's a trap._

_We're monitored the whole time. Don't act out of place. _

_They hold the __children of the villagers as hostages. Please help us._

It was a note that he got from the youngster as she held his hand early. He didn't known about the genuineness of the messages or what the dark haired girl really meant by the appellation _them_.

However, the note explained enough for him to understand what might happen here, in this remote place.

* * *

An old Victorian mansion nestled in the middle of the forest as they arrived at their destination. The wooden house stood proudly in its dull light grey colour. Even though the sun and the rain have washed the origin colour of the house by now, but the mansion has never lost its charm. From what he saw so far, the mansion built with three stories. The windows decorated with colourful glasses. Lavi recognized that one of the windows have an artistic illustration of _Maria_ on it. The roof shone weakly blood red in the dimed light of the clouded forenoon sun.

'Just like a church,' thought Lavi ironical.

"_On y va, Monsieur exorciste. Vite, Vite."_

"What did you just said?" questioned the teen surprised.

Green eye wide a tiny bit from what he has heard, before the red head Exorcist moved forward to the young girl. Finally, Lavi could fully understand what going on and why the finders haven't find the location of the hidden clinic.

Heavy sounds of footsteps were clanging in the empty hallway when the future Bookman walking inside the mansion. There was no point for be quiet, if their enemies from the start had supervised them.

"So you actually come, Exorcist!" called a spiteful voice out from above him.

Indifferently, Lavi looked at the man they had been searching for. On the stair stood a man in his forty dressed in a black pant and a matched black vest and tie in front of them. His long grey hair was combed nicely back up and was tied with a beige ribbon that was like the colour of his chemise. All in the entire person in front of them looked like an average townsman.

"I assume you are _François_ _Mercelot, _am I right?"

A malign laughter was coming from the man before he slowly walked along the wood stairs that has been covering up with a red carpet. With slow steps, the villain stood in the space of a minute in the front of them.

"You did a good job, _mademoiselle_, to bring one of the Exorcists here with you," _Mercelot_ spoken with a grotesque smile as he eyeing the small one, ignored Lavi completely.

"Oi, old man! I'm talking to you, don't you dare ignore me," pointed Lavi, felt unreasonable angry by the sickening perverted Look from the older man that rested on the youngster.

'What a sick paedophile.'

"Be careful…"

A barely audible sound came from his side, trembling with worrying. Small hands griped at his sleeve firmly as if she wanted him to come with her.

"Where do you think you going, _mes petits enfants_?" (5)

The man laughed evilly before clapping his hand a few times. Soon Akuma appeared out of nowhere and surrounded them with their monstrous bodies, preventing the child and Exorcist from escaping.

"So you are a broker?" asked Bookman Jr. angrily, before he activated his Innocence.

Brokers were human who turned themselves away from the right path and allied with the creator out of personal benefit. In exchanged for money they gave the millennium earl information and human to be turn into Akuma.

"Well, for a brainless sheep from the church you are quite smart," said the elder man in a sarcasm tone.

Lavi could look the man in front of him with disgusted.

"Better an idiotic sheep than a doomed one," Lavi pointed out heatedly.

_Foolish human__s and their priggishness..._

"You would never understand, boy! The real power lay within the money. The world will be mine; with the help of the millennium duke and the girl Innocence's power!"

Lavi smote his forehead out of annoyance as the taller man listened to the explanations. Humans were always foolish. They acted without thinking. Didn't they know what kind of danger they were in when the earl and Akuma involved? Then he remembered. For all that, it wasn't his job to prevent any downfall on this world. He was a bookman and still will be. To record was his only duty no more.

"Now, my Akuma, kill this boy and bring his Innocence to me!"

'Don't think you can go easy on me, old man,' the red hair teen thought, before the teen took his fighting position.

There was nothing but a ton of level I Akuma for him to deal with. They were an easy prey to catch.

* * *

(1) "_Décampez! Décampez!_" - disappear, run off, etc

(2) "_Bonjour monsieur._" - Good morning/Good day, Mister.

(3) "_Je peux vous aider?_" - How can I help you?

(4) "_Oui, oui. On y va_!" - Yes, yes. Let's go!

(5) _mes petits enfants_ - my little children


End file.
